


I Can Be Your Genie

by rachoid



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Cuddling, Curses, Fluff, Genie!Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Roommates, Insomniac Han Jisung | Han, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, Wishes, very brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachoid/pseuds/rachoid
Summary: Accidentally summoning a (kind of really cute) genie was not on Jisung’s list of plans for summer break.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	I Can Be Your Genie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is another one of my fics that I already had completed so I decided to post it as a (now very belated) celebration of Jisung and Felix's birthdays!  
> I hope you enjoy!! ^^  
>   
> [Title from BTS - Filter]

“Uh… I don’t like this, Jisung, it looks creepy up here.” Felix stammers as Jisung pulls him up the ladder into the dusty attic.

“I know it is, but I have to get something.” Jisung replies before descending into a sneezing fit.

Felix warily eyes the webs in the corners. “Be careful. There’s probably all kinds of horrifying spiders.”

“I thought you were from Australia.” Jisung teases. “How are you scared of spiders?”

“Shut up and get whatever it is you’re looking for.”

So, Jisung does just that, rummaging around in the cardboard boxes stacked in the attic of his childhood home. He managed to convince his roommate, Felix, to accompany him to his parents’ house to get an old favorite toy he randomly remembered the existence of. After a quick call to his mom, Jisung found out that said toy was still comfortably stored in their attic, like most things from his childhood. The only problem was finding it, as neither he nor his mother had any idea which box it resided in specifically.

Meanwhile, Felix tries to push aside his fears to explore the far side of the attic. Even though it’s daytime, some of the farthest corners are pretty dark, so Felix pulls out his phone to use as a flashlight. As soon as he does, a glint of something catches his eye amidst a mass of cobwebs.

“Hey, I think there’s something over here, mate.” He calls out.

“Can’t be. We’ve never put stuff over—“ Jisung cuts off as he strides over to Felix and sees the golden object catching the light from the phone. “What is that?”

“No idea, it’s your house.”

Jisung slowly inches towards the corner containing the unknown object. “Keep the light on it.”

Taking a steadying breath, he reaches his hand out and brushes the cobwebs from the object. He flinches back suddenly, the metal surface oddly warm to the touch.

“Woah! That’s like, a magic lamp straight out of _Aladdin_ or some shit!” Felix exclaims.

Sure enough, there in a dark corner of Jisung’s family home attic is a stereotypical golden genie lamp. He doesn’t hesitate to reach out, scooping it up to examine it and marveling at how well-made the lamp is.

“This is an insanely cool prop, but I have no idea where it came from.”

“Ask your mom, maybe?” Felix shrugs. “Either way, you should keep it. It’ll look cool in our living room.”

Jisung gives Felix an approving look and a wicked grin. “Great idea.”

After finding what they _actually_ came for, the two boys climb back down the ladder from the attic. It just so happens that Jisung’s mom is walking by as they finish up.

“Oh, hey mom!” Jisung calls, holding out the strange lamp. “Do you know where this came from?”

His mom glances at it. “No, I’m not sure—Oh, wait, it looks similar to some of the things your father and I found in the attic when we first moved in. I thought we threw them all away, but I guess we missed one.”

“I see... Mind if I take it as décor for me and Felix’s apartment, then?” Jisung asks.

“Go for it, it’s not like I have a use for the thing.”

And so after Jisung’s mom insists on making lunch for him and Felix, the two roommates head back to their apartment with the intended and not-so-intended items.

***

“How does that look?” Jisung asks, stepping away from the bookshelf.

“ _So_ sick.” Felix says, marveling at the golden lamp now being used as decoration in their living room. “Do you think we can convince Changbin that it’s a real genie lamp?”

Jisung has to stifle a laugh at the thought. “We can at least try.”

Felix and Jisung flop down on the nearby couch, still admiring their new addition. Admittedly, it sticks out in the otherwise sparsely decorated room.

“Now that I think about it, how do _we_ know it’s not a real genie lamp?” Felix asks suddenly.

Jisung rolls his eyes at his Australian roommate. “Clearly genies aren’t real, so that’s how.”

“But,” Felix turns to look at Jisung. “what if they are?”

“Should I go try and rub it just to prove it’s not real, then?”

“Yeah, go do it.”

Jisung sighs, reluctantly getting to his feet and moving to the bookshelf. He hesitates in front of it for a moment, feeling stupid for what he’s about to do. He’ll rub the lamp and obviously nothing will happen, and the lamp will just sit there and look cool for when they have visitors over. Since this is real life and not, in fact, _Aladdin._

Just to appease his friend, Jisung reaches out and holds the lamp. He awkwardly rubs the metal surface, trying to imagine how it’s done in movies. As he does, he vaguely feels the lamp getting warmer, but he just attributes it to friction and his body heat.

Soon, though, the lamp begins to feel like it’s vibrating. And _that_ can’t easily be explained.

Somehow Jisung doesn’t drop the lamp when it begins emitting strange smoke that fills the room and prevents him from seeing clearly.

 _“W-what_ — _”_ He hears Felix stammer.

Jisung frantically looks around as the smoke begins to dissipate and is finally able to make out his shocked roommate on the couch. Felix’s eyes widen, looking a point behind Jisung. Slowly, Jisung turns around.

The lamp finally clatters to the floor, the only sound in the otherwise silent apartment.

“Hey, be careful with my lamp!” Pouts a tall, dark-haired stranger that couldn’t be any older than Jisung and Felix.

The man bends and picks up said object, inspecting it for damage before placing it back on the bookshelf. Jisung, in shock, just gapes at the sight before him.

The stranger returns his gaze to Jisung and smiles. “Sorry, I should probably introduce myself, right? My name is Hyunjin, and I’m a genie—here to grant your wishes.”

“I—you’re— _what?”_ Jisung stammers.

Hyunjin chuckles slightly, and Jisung notices how his eyes scrunch up when he smiles. Jisung then promptly berates himself for focusing on that when there are obviously much more important matters to deal with. Like, where the hell this eye-smile guy _came from,_ anyway. He feels Felix brush against him, the Australian moving to stand beside Jisung.

“You don’t look very much like a genie.” Felix says pointedly.

Despite all the late-night gaming Jisung has to put up with, he sure is glad to have his roommate right about now, considering he’s still scrambling to convince himself this isn’t a dream.

Jisung swears Hyunjin’s eyes literally sparkle before he speaks up. “If you were expecting something like one of your movies, I’m sorry to disappoint you. In reality, I can change my look depending on the time period I’m in and the person I’m serving.”

“Actually,” Hyunjin continues, looking down at himself. “this is pretty much my normal form, just adapted to the current era. Interesting… this is the first time that’s happened.”

Jisung swallows roughly, finally attempting to voice the hundreds of questions bouncing around in his head. “What… what do you mean, your normal form?”

“I mean, like, how I look normally. How I looked before I was cursed to be a genie.”

“You were… cursed to be a genie?” Felix repeats.

“Yeah.” Hyunjin sighs. “Don’t ask. It’s been a _long_ time since then. And I don’t even get to enjoy it! I’m only out of my lamp for a short period every decade or so.”

Jisung actually feels pretty bad at how dejected the genie seems about his situation.

Felix must feel the same way, because he offers a consolatory, “That’s rough, mate.”

“Well, speaking of, I have a job to do.” Hyunjin says, turning to Jisung. “You freed me from my lamp, so you get three wishes. The only rules are that you can’t wish for the living to die or the dead to live—and no, you can’t wish for more wishes.”

“Just me? Felix was the one who told me to do it.” Jisung tries.

“Sorry, it only applies to the person who actually rubbed my lamp.”

Felix pats Jisung on the shoulder. “It’s alright, just make sure you wish for something cool.”

Dread settles like a pit in Jisung’s stomach. What should he wish for? He doesn’t want to waste them on something stupid, so how can he—

“By the way,” Hyunjin’s voice breaks through Jisung’s panic. “what’s your name?”

He takes a breath, grateful for the distraction. “Jisung.”

The sparkly eye-smile returns again. “Nice to meet you, Jisung. I hate to say it, but I have to stay here until I finish my job and can go back into my lamp, so I expect we’ll be getting to know each other.”

If Jisung thought having Felix as a roommate was bad enough, having a literal _genie_ with minimal knowledge of modern society will probably be worse.

***

A few days after Hyunjin’s arrival, the three of them are crowded in front of the TV, eating dinner. Hyunjin wants to experience as much as possible while he can, so Jisung and Felix are trying, but unfortunately they can only do so much with their college student budgets. At least it’s summer, so they don’t have to juggle classes on top of accidentally summoning a genie.

“So when was the last time you were out of your lamp?” Felix asks before taking another slice of pizza.

“You said it’s 2020, right?” Hyunjin thinks for a moment. “Not that long ago, then. It was… 2000, if I recall correctly.”

Jisung almost chokes on his pizza. “That’s the year we were _born!”_ He gasps.

“Oh, really?”

Felix immediately goes in with another question. “What do you do while you’re in the lamp, then? It must get pretty boring, waiting two decades for someone to stumble across it and let you out.”

“Hm… It’s hard to describe. When I’m in the lamp, I don’t really _do_ anything. There’s no concept of time either, so it doesn’t feel like it’s been twenty years. It passes pretty quickly, actually. It’s kind of like sleeping.” Hyunjin answers.

Jisung finishes another slice of pizza and decides he’s too full for more, leaning back in his position between Felix and Hyunjin on the couch. Feeling eyes on him, he looks to his left at Hyunjin.

He raises an eyebrow questioningly. “What?”

“You have sauce on you.” Hyunjin responds.

“Where—“ Jisung moves to wipe it away, but Hyunjin beats him to it, swiping at the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

“Don’t worry, I got it.” The genie says casually.

Jisung blinks, still feeling the lingering touch and wondering if Hyunjin has always been sitting this close. “…Thanks.”

Turning away, he sees Felix observing the two of them with a confused look, a half-eaten slice of pizza in his hand.

Heart racing, Jisung thinks that the problem with having Hyunjin around might not actually have anything to do with him being a genie.

***

It takes a full week for Jisung to use his first wish.

After lying awake in bed for a while, desperately trying to fall asleep, Jisung finally gives in and rolls over, checking his phone. The bright screen displays 3:25 am, mocking him for losing the battle with sleep yet another night. Frustrated, he pulls himself out of his tangled sheets and trudges towards the kitchen.

Passing by the living room, he’s startled to see the light of the TV illuminating a figure sitting on the couch. He quietly creeps closer before realizing that it’s Hyunjin. Belatedly, his mind supplies that of course it would be Hyunjin, since that’s where the genie sleeps.

“You’re awake?” Jisung whispers, slumping onto the couch and surprising the other.

“I should be asking you that.” Hyunjin says quietly. “I heard you in the kitchen late last night, too.”

Jisung grimaces. “I… have trouble sleeping sometimes.”

Even in the near darkness, he can feel Hyunjin’s concerned look. “Just sometimes?”

“Maybe… more than sometimes.” Jisung admits. “It sucks, but it’s not a big deal.”

A moment passes before Hyunjin suddenly turns to face Jisung. In the light of the TV, he can just make out the genie’s face.

“Jisung.” Hyunjin begins.

“Huh?”

“I’m not supposed to influence you, but…” He runs a hand through his hair. “Have you forgotten that I’m a literal genie that can give you almost anything you want?”

Jisung blinks, confused. “No…?”

“So, I can _solve your problem!”_ Hyunjin says exasperatedly.

The gears finally start turning in Jisung’s sleep deprived brain. He means that he could use one of his wishes to get rid of his insomnia. No more sleepless nights? Jisung might just cry.

“You can grant my wish.” Jisung breathes.

Hyunjin looks relieved at Jisung’s understanding. “Just say the word, and I can do it.”

After contemplating it for a minute, Jisung finally has it. A straightforward wish to help him overcome his inability to sleep.

“I wish,” He looks at Hyunjin. “I could fall asleep whenever I want.”

A slow smile spreads across the genie’s face. “Wish granted.”

A moment passes between them. A brief silence in which Jisung’s hope battles with his disbelief. In the end, there’s only one way for the battle to be decided.

“That’s it?” Jisung tries closing his eyes. “Can I really just…”

“Wait hang on don’t—” Hyunjin starts, but Jisung slumps onto his shoulder, already asleep.

The genie sighs and leans back, repositioning and pulling a blanket over the two of them. Somehow, he manages to fall asleep too, listening to Jisung’s rhythmic breaths.

Jisung wakes up the next morning confused and laying half on top of Hyunjin. Carefully, he gets up and retreats to his bedroom, heart racing and cheeks hot, not realizing that Hyunjin was already awake.

***

After a month or so of having an additional roommate, both Jisung and Felix had become accustomed to the genie’s presence. And maybe Hyunjin had gotten too used to it.

Jisung noticed Hyunjin laughing more and more each day. Noticed his exaggerated pout when he wanted to eat at the Korean barbeque restaurant down the street, or when Felix beat him and Jisung two to one at a game. Noticed the elegant mole beside his eye—and the eyes that lit up when they went for ice cream or when Jisung laughed at something he said.

Little did Jisung know, Hyunjin noticed things, too. Like the smile Jisung would try to hide when Hyunjin acted cute, or the way he would eat a lot at once, making his cheeks puff out like a squirrel. He saw the dark circles under Jisung’s eyes getting lighter and lighter until he practically glowed with energy. And he saw the way Jisung looked at him. When Jisung wasn’t paying attention, maybe Hyunjin looked at him, too.

***

By almost the two month mark, Jisung hadn’t made any more wishes, and Hyunjin wasn’t about to force him. After all, the genie would have to return to his lamp once his job was finished.

Jisung scratches his head, taking a moment to feel the breeze of the nearby fan blowing on him. It’s nearly 10 pm and still too warm for Jisung’s comfort, thanks to the summer heat. A night like this would’ve been hell for him just a few weeks ago, before he was able to sleep almost instantly upon closing his eyes.

Now, though, the only thing keeping him awake is the scholarship application he procrastinated until the last minute—specifically the essay portion, which he’s finally almost completed. He’s been trying to apply for as many as possible, to minimize the amount he has to take out in loans to fund his next year of school. But somehow he put off the most important—one that would pay almost his entire tuition.

Leaning back and stretching after typing the final sentence, he briefly proofreads his work. He’s just about to attach the document when he hears his door creak open slowly, revealing Hyunjin.

“Oh, you’re still awake.” The genie mutters.

Jisung turns in his seat. “I’m working on a thing. What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Hyunjin steps fully into Jisung’s room. “What is it you’re working on?”

“Scholarship application to help pay for college.”

“I see. Is college expensive?”

Jisung snorts. “Very.”

“And that scholarship will pay for it?” Hyunjin asks, sinking onto Jisung’s nearby bed.

“If I get it, it’ll pay almost everything… but it’s really competitive so I doubt I will.”

There’s a brief lull in the conversation before Hyunjin looks at Jisung purposefully. “Then make sure you get it.”

“Yeah I’m trying—wait.” Jisung stops, turning fully towards Hyunjin. “I can _guarantee_ I get it.”

Hyunjin raises his eyebrows expectantly. In a flash, Jisung attaches the essay file to the application and clicks submit.

“I wish that I get the scholarship.” He says hurriedly.

“Wish granted.” Hyunjin hums.

Excited, Jisung bounces over and tackles Hyunjin in a hug. The two of them fall back on Jisung’s bed, giggling.

“Ah, I can finally go to sleep.” Jisung sighs after they’ve calmed down.

“Sounds good.” Hyunjin replies, adding: “I was coming in here to see if I could sleep in your bed tonight. The couch is okay, but it’s starting to get pretty uncomfortable.”

Jisung pulls himself off the bed to turn out the light. “You can as long as you’re ready to sleep now, because I’m tired.”

The sound of rustling as Hyunjin gets under the covers gives him his answer. Jisung slides in alongside the genie, the two of them soon enveloped by darkness and the soothing hum of the fan.

“Goodnight.” Hyunjin whispers.

“’Night.” Jisung mumbles before slipping easily into dreamland.

Despite the heat, something about Jisung’s presence helps Hyunjin fall asleep, too.

And Jisung would be lying if he said it wasn’t kind of nice to wake up to Hyunjin’s lazy smile the next morning. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t hesitate to let Hyunjin sleep in his bed again the next night, and the next, until it’s just expected for Felix to see both of them groggily stumbling out of Jisung’s room for breakfast every day.

***

The summer inevitably comes to an end, and with it the carefree lifestyle Felix and Jisung had become accustomed to with Hyunjin. It’s not the best situation—it isn’t fun for Hyunjin to stay in the apartment alone while the two are gone, and Jisung feels bad when his alarm wakes the genie up in the morning. Overall, they’ve had to adapt, but coming home to Hyunjin asking him about his day makes college life a bit more bearable for Jisung.

Of course, it can’t last forever.

***

Jisung walks through the door of the apartment after class one day, probably closing it behind him a little too forcefully. He can’t help it, he’s frustrated—he tried talking to the really cute guy in his biology class, but it only led to said guy informing Jisung that he has a boyfriend. And after pining over the guy since the beginning of the semester, Jisung isn’t too hopeful about his chances of finally finding a partner any time soon.

“Everything okay?” Hyunjin calls from the living room almost immediately.

Jisung huffs over to join the genie on the couch. “It’s just that I tried talking to the cute guy in bio today.”

“…And how did it go?”

“Not great.” Jisung laughs dryly. “He told me in no uncertain terms that he already has a boyfriend.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. I don’t know… it just feels like I’m never going to find someone.”

Hyunjin frowns. “I highly doubt that.”

“But you don’t _know!”_ Jisung says, getting worked up. “I’m tired of pining over people who are straight, or taken, or assholes! _I wish I could just find my true love and be with them, or whatever!”_

Jisung immediately freezes, regretting the words as soon as they’ve left his mouth. He looks to see Hyunjin just as shocked.

“ _No,_ I didn’t mean that, I take it back.” He tries desperately, voice cracking.

“You can’t.” Hyunjin says, looking at Jisung sadly. “Once you wish for something, I have to grant it.”

Jisung feels tears prick at his eyes and a lump form in his throat. “But you’ll—“

“I’ll go back into my lamp after I grant your last wish.” Hyunjin finishes.

Jisung grasps Hyunjin’s hand, the tears finally spilling over. After a moment, Hyunjin places his other hand on top of the two.

“Goodbye, Jisung.” The genie smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his now-wet eyes the way Jisung is used to. “I had a great time. Tell Felix I said bye, too.”

Jisung nods. “Thank you, for everything.” He croaks.

“You, too.”

There’s a brief moment in which Jisung pulls his hand out of Hyunjin’s and wipes his eyes.

Finally, Hyunjin takes a slow breath and blinks. _“Wish granted.”_

The genie tenses, but nothing happens. The air in the apartment is still, silent. Jisung waits.

Suddenly, Hyunjin’s eyes grow wide. “It’s gone.” He whispers incredulously.

“…What is?” Jisung asks, still waiting for the genie to be ripped from his life forever.

“The _curse!”_ Hyunjin exclaims in disbelief. “The link between me and my lamp is gone, I can’t feel it anymore!”

Jisung just stares back, confused and trying to process this information and what it means.

Hyunjin grabs Jisung’s hands again, practically vibrating with excitement. “I don’t know how, but I’m _free.”_

Something clicks in Jisung’s brain. He realizes what must have happened—and what it entails.

“I think I did it.” He murmurs hesitantly. “Because of my wish.”

Jisung sees the gradual shift from the puzzled look on Hyunjin’s face to one of realization.

Suddenly, the corner of the genie’s mouth curls up in a teasing smirk. “I’m your true love, then?”

“I- I mean, it’s the only explanation I can think of…” Jisung stammers, his cheeks heating up rapidly.

“Well, genie magic is pretty good at giving you what you want, even if you don’t know it.” Hyunjin leans closer to ruffle Jisung’s hair. “You could’ve just told me, though.”

Jisung swats his hand away, blushing even harder. “What?! I didn’t even know—” Hyunjin gives him a doubtful look.

“Okay, maybe I _do_ like you.” He finishes.

“Maybe I kind of like you, too.”

Jisung’s eyes widen at the sudden confession. The genie seems to have dropped his playful demeanor, instead appearing unusually vulnerable.

Hyunjin continues. “I’m glad I get to stay here with you. I mean, can I? Stay here?”

Jisung doesn’t think before embracing Hyunjin. “Of course.” He assures the genie, who easily reciprocates the hug.

He holds Hyunjin tightly, smiling, grateful that he doesn’t have to say goodbye.

***

Later, as the two are preparing for bed like they normally would, Hyunjin pauses.

“Isn’t this a bit risqué, now that we’re lovers?” He says jokingly.

Jisung groans, fighting the urge to hit the other with a pillow. “Don’t call it that! We’re not _lovers!”_

Hyunjin finally slides into the bed, immediately invading Jisung’s personal space. “Then are you my boyfriend?”

“W-what?”

“I mean, we might as well embrace it, considering the situation.”

“Sure, I guess…” Jisung agrees absentmindedly, too distracted by his racing heart and the sudden realization of how close the two are.

Hyunjin smiles, pleased at the response, and Jisung can’t help but glance at his plump lips. The ex-genie seems to notice this, and slowly starts to close the gap between them.

Jisung’s eyes flutter shut instinctively. A warm hand cups his cheek just before he feels the soft press of Hyunjin’s lips on his own. The kiss is gentle, hesitant—a first taste of their unexpected feelings for each other.

It doesn’t last long, and when they pull away, Jisung is met with Hyunjin beaming at him, eyes crinkled up endearingly. Jisung can’t resist mirroring the expression, reminded of the first thing he noticed about Hyunjin when he appeared from the lamp.

“I don’t think it’ll be hard to get used to being your boyfriend.” Hyunjin hums, and Jisung has to agree.

The two settle into a position with their limbs entwined—the first time doing so deliberately, rather than it simply happening as they sleep.

“Goodnight.” Hyunjin whispers.

Jisung yawns, snuggling comfortably into the other’s arms. “’Night.”

Before he drifts to sleep, Jisung thinks that this is the best wish he could’ve asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Also, you can follow me on Twitter: @rachxjoon if you want to see me being eternally bias wrecked by every member of Stray Kids as I am incapable of choosing a bias
> 
> (Also, little tidbit that no one asked for: when writing this, I imagined the cute guy Jisung tried talking to was Minho, who was already dating Chan.)


End file.
